meet Natasha Romanoff
by RenSch
Summary: This is my version off how Clint and Natasha met
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Natasha Romanoff (Clintasha)**

 **This is my version of how Clint met Natasha. It is my first Fancfiction and I'm from Germany, if something is wrong just tell me. I hope you like it!**

"Knock knock", Fury said, standing in the door. Clint stopped fighting against a punching bag and wished the sweat from his face. "What's it?" he asked. "Ever heard about "Black Widow"?" Fury asked as an answer "Well I actually don't care, she is in Moscow. Go there, find her and kill her", he said and gave him and file. Clint sat on the ground with his back against a wall and started reading while Fury leaved the gym.

His target was a woman named Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), the file said she had been a Russian Spy, it seemed like she ran away. At this time she was something like a mercenary.

He had to fly in 50 minutes so he decided leave the gym fast and go to his room.

He opened his room door, changed his clothes and took an always packed bag and, of course, his bow. He "folded" his bow, so he could pack it into his back too. Then he leaved his room and went through different corridors until he reached stairs. He went down and entered a lobby. From there he was able to walk out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base onto a little airport (with actually was part of the base but he wasn't in the building anymore) He entered a jet and at exactly the moment he closed the door it started. He sat down and took his phone, he had to call Laura before he could start think about the mission "Hey Mam…I have to fly to Moscow...maybe, I don't know if Fury gives me free days…Yes, I Love you…See you Babe, kiss the Kids…" Laura, the Love of his life and the mother of his Kids. He always phones her before a new mission, just to let her know. Then he reads the file again.

It seemed to be an easy job, go to Natasha's base, kill her. He did not know what it would be like and that he would not be able to kill her…

A few hours later he took two guns and one knife with him, munition and of course his bow. He opened the jet door and jumped two meters on the ground. He was on a meadow, in the east of Moscow. It only took him five minutes of walk to see the city of Moscow. It was snowy and the old factory in which Natasha was supposed to be was covered with white snow. Clint sneaked to a window and looked through it; he saw a big, gray room in which machines had been in the past. Now they were gone and there was only the big room and Natasha's stuff. He saw an improvised bed; made off a few rugs and pillows, a working table, a computer and a few guns. He did not see the computer monitor and he did not see the cameras and that they had been filming him. He was not able to see Natasha who was positioned next to the door he wanted to sneak through. Slowly the door opened and Hawkeye made a few steps into the room when a gun was held against his head. Clint was a well-trained agent and his reflects allowed him to turn around and hit her hand before she was able to do something. The red haired women seemed to be really surprised about his move, but it didn't take her a millisecond to concentrate again. They started fighting Clint had a very good training, but Natasha was from Russia and her training was much better. I didn't take he long to pull him down. She wanted to use a knife to kill him, but was able to free his right hand. In exactly that moment a door on the other side of the room flew open. Clint was not able to see anybody, but he heard a gun. Natasha rolled over.

 **Of course that is not the end. I don't know when I am able to update the next part, but I'll do as soon as possible. I hope you liked it untill here!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here is chapter 2. I had allot of homework to do and, believe it or not, I also have a social live, but finally I had time to write. I think I should admit that this story is only movie based. I know the comicbooks but I wanted to ignore everythink I know out of them about Black Widow and Hawkeye, because it is easier for everyone to understand, because I think everyone knows the movies. But now finally: I hope you enjoy it!**_

 **Chapter 2**

They weren't alone anymore and while Natasha rolled to the left, Clint rolled to the right. He searched for cover, but all he saw was the working-table on the other side of the room. Now he realized that there were stairs, with wich he would reach a catwalk. He stood up and ran, while he was ruuning he took his bow and an arrow. While he was running upstairs he shot on one of the attackers and ran over the catwalk. When Clint reached the end he jumped down and rolled, so he was next to Natasha behind the table. They were fighting together, a bullet striped his right shoulder, but he ignored it, it was just a small wound. After 15 minutes there was no one left to fight against. Clint jumped over the table, took and arrow and while he was walking bakckwards a few meters he pointed at her. He had not noticed that Natasha was hurted. She slowly watched around her cover and saw another Russian spy who hold a gun and pointed at Clint, but he did not notice. Black Widow shot at the spy and Clint put down his arrow. The red head stoot up and holdet her left leg with the one hand, with the other she pointed at agent Barton. Then she pulled the trigger. Clint just stood there in the room. "I counted them", he said "You're out of Bullets" "Then do what you came here for", she dropped her gun. Clint walked to her. He rehang his bow and stopped right in front of her. He grapped her right hand and pulled it over his shoulder. "That weren't all, they'll come back", he said: "I'll help you walk" Natasha didn't ask, she wanted him to kill her, because the russians would not kill her by the way, but she wasn't quite sure why he helped her. He could also kill her now and leave alone.

30 minutes later they had reached a forest near the place Clint started his mission about an hour before. They found a cave and he helped her in. "Why? Why are you doing that?" she asked "What?" asked Clint as an answer. She heard the pain in his voice, because of his hurdet shoulder. "Bring me away from there. Not killing me. Safe me from something much worse than dead." He let her down and answered: "I need to bandage your leg" He sad down in front of her, turned on a flashlight and pulled up black pans until he saw where the bullet hit her. Out of his backpack he pulled a bandage and alcohol. "That could hurt", he said before he cleanded her leg and bandaged her leg. "Your mission was to kill me, why don't you do it?" He watched her carefully "You saved me. The russian spy could have killed me and you him afterwards, but you shot him. You have another gun, but you did not use it. And all the way we went here you could have killed me with your knife. So why did you not kill me?" He was in a mission and had to kill her yes, but he had to notice that she was pretty. Her red-orange hair, the green eyes and her very nice body. She tourned away her face and didn't answer. Clint ignored it. He put off his shirt and he cleanded his shoulder. Natasha watched him, or better she watched his muscels. His arms and his chest. He was well trained and she really liked her view. But she was glad he didn't noticed her watching him. Then he said: "You had enought chnaces to kill me now. I'm sure you will not do it while I'm asleep." He took on his shirt and continued: "I am no doctor, but you have to sleep to." He turned off the flashlight. She laided down, she knew why she did not kill him, but she wont tell him. She had enough off running away and hide, she wanted to die, but she wont let the the russians do it and she wont do it on her own. She hoped Clint would do it but he wasn't. But it wasn't only that he didn't kill her, he also helped her, he seemed to be worried about her and he risked his life for her. It was something new, not only that someone helped her and someone cared about her, she also cared about him. She was worried what would happen to him when they find out that he wasn't killing her. Maybe they would just kill him, or they would punish him in a way, much more brutal.

 _ **So that was it for today. I like this part of the story. At the end there is allot of Natasha. (And maybe you notice that I am a big fan of Hawkeye (and Clintasha)) I think the next part will take a while, because I know how I want it, but I only know how the end shoulb be, but the middle part... I have no idea. But we will see. I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooooo soory that it took me so long to update this! Please feel huged! I had allot work to do for school and so on... But I got allot of positive comments and that gave me a push to do it! So it's not only my work, you helped me! Soo I hope you like it : )**

Clint POV

He looked on his watch. 5am "Natasha", he whispered and touched her shoulder. She turned around and grapped his right hand. She pulled him over and sat on his stomach. "Fuck. I…" she began, but he interrupted her: "It's okay, training." He starred in her eyes. Her beautiful, deep green eyes… "Ehm… you could let me go now" he said. Without saying anything she stood up and helped him to do the same. "We've got to go, it's late." He continued as if he never lost his self in her eyes. "Your job is to kill me right? Why don't you do it?" she asked again "I don't even know your name." "I'm Clint. Why do you ask me again? I said it: you saved my life, I'll save yours. Do you want me to kill you?" he asked. He was right in front of her. He had to look down to see her eyes; he saw the strange expression in her face and knew he had seen through her. Well for this time at least. She turned away and wanted to go, but he grapped her arms "Why? Why do you want me to do that?" he asked and forced her to look in his eyes. "My…I…what am I supposed to do? My life has no sense! I'm just a homeless woman. I don't want the Russians to get me, I don't want to kill myself, but I… I don't want to life anymore. And…" "And?" "And maybe I'm worried that…that they could hurt you." This answer surprised him. She thought her life had no sense. He knew he could help her to survive, but not to life. Or? Who was he? A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but why? Because they forgave him, they could do the same for her. Maybe… but first they had to go or the Russians would come. "Let's go" he said and left the cave.

Natasha POV

Why is he not doing what he is supposed to be? She could not stop thinking about that and followed him. Her leg hurted, but did not want to show him her pain. She knew it was silly but… there was something she could not explain. She somehow trusted him, but… she was not sure why. "What are we going to do?" She asked just to say something. She wasn't sure what, but she did something wrong, he was upset. "First we need to find a new place where we can stay. Then… well you'll see. It's…" he stopped talking obviously thinking what he could say and he decided to say: It's kinda surprise:" "Really?" She wondered "We are running away from the Russians and you have a secret?" He nodded and she continued: "Please, tell me. I hate secrets:" "Nope" he popped the p and now she was upset. Suddenly he turned around. "Your leg hurts?" He looked worried now "I'll help you" He took (again) her arm and helped Natasha walking. She felt good. She never had someone who was worried about her and it was a nice feeling. Of course she was Natasha Romanoff, she would never have showed him that she liked it, but she did…

 **That was chapter 3, it's short... But I already started to work on chapter 4 because almost all my casstest are wrote. I'd like to thank you all so much! I hope you liked it!**

They walked through the forest for a few hours when he suddenly stopped her.

"Wait" he stood in front of a tree and let her arm from his shoulder. "There do you see it? There is an old treehouse. We could be save there." He climbed up the tree and then let a latter down so she could come up too. It was an old wooden treehouse. She did not see it. The Russians would not see it. That's what she hoped. "So what's the surprise?" While she asked he started to grin. "No, first I have got to call someone." He took out his mobile and turned it on. "Maybe you could take my stuff and make it comfortable; I think we will stay here for this night." Then he started his phone call: "Here is Hawkeye…


End file.
